


Koala Hugs and Smiles

by Astral_Yukwon (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: U-Bomb [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Astral_Yukwon
Summary: Minhyuk's favourite thing is when Yukwon koala hugs him and never lets go.





	Koala Hugs and Smiles

They were having a slow day, in the studio with nothing to do. Managers were going over their latest recordings and they’d been in dance practice for most of the day. Finally taking a break for lunch, they were back in their dorm, laughing over something.   
  
Minhyuk was eating a sandwich, leaning in the doorway as Jiho and Jaehyo watched something on the television, laughing away at it. He raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what was happening on the television, when suddenly, someone jumped on his back.  
  
Yelping, Minhyuk dropped his sandwich, and grabbed a pair of legs as they wrapped around his waist, and turned his head. Yukwon was smiling at him, chin resting on Minhyuk’s shoulder.  
  
“I was enjoying that sandwich.”   
  
Yukwon laughed and shifted his weight upwards so he could lean forward, to press a kiss agaisnt Minhyuk’s lips. Gladly, Minhyuk returned it, ignoring the pain in his neck at the strange angle. Sighing softly, he pulled back to click his neck. Yukwon hummed a little and just stayed where he was, clinging to Minhyuk. Minhyuk shifted so he could lean against the wall, Yukwon moving to press soft kisses to his neck.  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
“I’ve been by your side all day.”  
  
“I know but we’ve been doing _work_ all day, not being cute like this.”  
  
Minhyuk chuckled and squeezed Yukwon’s calves, smiling. “Well when we get off tonight, I’ll take you out for dinner.”  
  
“Boring!” Yukwon giggled a little and moved a hand to play with Minhyuk’s hair. It was soft when it wasn’t gelled, and it was messy. Just how Yukwon liked it. He played with out of place strands absent mindedly whilst he hummed. “Can we just curl up in my room, watch some television, heat up some leftovers and laugh at terrible comedy movies?”  
  
Minhyuk tilted his head a little as if considering it before he smiled. “If that’s what you wanna do, then that’s what we’re gonna do.”  
  
Yukwon smiled and kissed the top of Minhyuk’s head before Jiho stood up with a sigh, tapping at his phone. “Lunch is over, the managers finally reviewed our audio and they want us back, like, now.”  
  
Minhyuk stood up straight and let go of Yukwon’s legs so he could get down, but Yukwon’s thighs only tightened around his hips. Minhyuk sighed and looked back. “Am I carrying you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I don’t wanna let go just yet.”  
  
Minhyuk smiled and started following the rest of the group out, Yukwon being his clingy, panda hugging self as he did. Minhyuk couldn’t help the smile get larger.  
  
He wouldn’t want Yukwon any other way.


End file.
